


Kili/Reader 2

by ByTheBeardOfGloin



Series: Reader Inserts (The Hobbit) [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBeardOfGloin/pseuds/ByTheBeardOfGloin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Kili/reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili/Reader 2

His stubble felt rough against your cheek but that didn’t matter; what did matter was how you felt the need to devour each other, but never seeming close enough. Everything was a heated blur and the only thing you were aware of was him. His hands roaming your body feverishly, desperate to clutch the skin underneath. His lips painting your chest and neck with hot breaths and nibbles. You easily fall weak to his touch as he grabs a fist of your hair, bring your mouth to his. He’s practically carrying your weight in his while his knee is pressed between your legs. In moments he has you pinned to the wall, hoisting you up on his hips. You grow anxious when his mouth isn’t on you as he brings his lips closer to your ears and whispers in a ragged breath how much he wants you, how much he needs you. Before he can get his last words out, you’re already pulling at the fabric on his chest. He’s fumbling with the strings of your bodice, eager to strip you down. You’re no longer hanging onto him, you kneel to start undoing his pants but he stops you when he grabs your wrists. You look up almost hurt he’s keeping what you want the most out of reach.

“tsk tsk” he shales his head at the for, of a dark forming.

He guides you up to your feet and you pout, hesitant with his intent. He stands behind you as he runs his calloused hands over your smooth body. One hand wrapped around your naked form, holding you close to him, the other caressing every turn and curve. He begins at your neck, slowly moving down to your collarbones, over your breasts, pinching the peaks of your nipples between his fingers. You whimper in pleasure and Impatience at his teasing. He passes your stomach and works his way down one of your thighs, pulling his hand more inward and then up to where you’ve been dying to feels his hands most. He presses one finger against your clit and Starks stroking you slowly. Just as you relax to the rhythm at which his fingers are working, you feel one slip inside you. He smiles as you let out a small moan. He crouches down, kissing your stomach softly, moving around your navel. Hes pressing his lips against you, helping his hands, forcing you to tremble with pleasure. Your sighs and whimpers grow louder. Please don’t let this stop! Somehow he senses this, and hauls abruptly. He smiles at your frustration and moves back behind you once more.

“hands on the wall” he orders

You quickly oblige. He scoots your legs apart as he forces your back down. His strength is apparent when he does this, you mold in his hands almost too easily. At this point your bent, hands to the wall, excited and scared. He grabs a handful of your ass and gives squeezes before quickly slapping the cheek. You don’t have to turn your head to hear the sound of his pants becoming undone and sliding down his sculpted legs. He spanks you again, leaving your ass pink and slightly tender. His fingers run against the entrance between your thighs. Your wet with anticipation and he seems to be fueled by your desire for him to keep his demanding hands on you. You feel the blunt head of his length pressed against you. It seems like forever until he finally pushes himself inside. He lets out a low groan of satisfaction. He thrusts a few times slowly but quickens his pace with no hesitation. He pounding inside you, pulsing and wet, you can’t help but to cry out his name and give in entirely to the ecstasy he’s bringing you. Every now and again between your faltering breaths you can hear him grunting, enjoying his work. He’s gripping your hips tightly in his hands, grinding against you. As his nails dig into your flesh slightly, You start to pull a hand down from the wall and reach to touch yourself to bring yourself deeper in the pleasure he’s pushin you in. He sees this at once and becomes stern once more, melting you with his dominant voice.

“did I tell you to take your hand off? Did I say you can touch yourself?”

You’re quiet “n-no”

He grabs your hand and holds it against the wall tightly, but slides the other hand from your

Ur hip down to continue what you had tried to start. The constant pounding and stroking makes you cry out more than before. You’re drunk off his body moving in sync with yours, bring you to the edge of deep pleasure. You can feel yourself about to climax, and arch your back, digging pushing yourself against him as hard as you can. He goes into a frenzy from your reaction and drives himself to move faster and deeper. He comes moments after you, leaving you both out of breath and shaking. He slumps against you, holding you against the wall you had been scratching at. He pulls you close against him and kisses you softer than before. His lips are light and feather against the feeling of sweat in your shoulder. You manage to maneuver your way around to face him, locking your arms around each other. He’s kissing your lips tenderly, but with the sane passion. He pulls you over to the bed you’ve neglected during this whole escapade. He’s wrapped around you, tangling his arms around your body, holding you just as fiercely and tight. You curl up in his arms, allowing him to take to the curves your bodies form. he whispers gently to you:

“you’re mine” he whispers gently to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote this while working the salon floor between clients? Oh ho ho, it’s me that’s who. Someone came up to me during the part with the nipple pinching and was like OOH WHATRE YOU WRITING ABOUT?!
> 
> “just journaling…”
> 
> This could really be anyone I guess, but the thought of Kili pleases me so…there.


End file.
